Kiss me, Kill me
by sammii-sue
Summary: As soon as our eyes met, I knew exactly what he had just done. It started with an I and ended with a mprint. Rose
1. Girl Alpha and Boy Imprints

my name is Rose. My mother named me after my great aunt Rosalie because she was like a second mother to her and autie couldn't have been more thrilled. I am the weirdest being ever made. I am 1/4 vampire, 1/4 werewolf, and 1/2 human.  
Yeah, yeah i know, weird. I don't think i have a single ounce of Vampire in me, I mean I'm not pale, I don't like blood at all, and I am one of the few girls to turn into a wolf. Mom says it's because I'm a "daddy's girl," but daddy says it's because i am the Alpha's daughter.  
I am the rightful Alpha, and i got a kick out of that, I gladly took the position. Even though Daddy and Sam don't get along, some old pack thing,  
there is only one pack, and i run it, cool i know.

Our pack is amazing, and we hardly have any vampires around (i don't allow bloodsucker, parasite, leech, or any other vampire nicknames, i mean i am somewhat one myself)  
we have a huge pack there is me, Alpha.  
Matthew Uley who is my Beta, it's only fair. his brother Dylan, Sierra Clearwather, who is one of the other bad ass chicks in the pack, and daughter of the one and only Seth Clearwater.  
Leah Clearwater, who is a bitch, but I like her style. Brady and Collin who are holding out for their imprints. Deven and his brother Shane, Quil and Claire's sons. Mr. Levi Call, Embry's son, and Travis, RAchel and Paul's son. So that's everyone, my family!

i walked out of my room, down the hall, headed outside when daddy stopped me.

"where you headed to Rose?"

"I'm going to cheek in with Levi, I know that I have him and Shane running patrol with Dylan, but Dylan just changed last week, I just want to make sure everything is going okay with him, you know?"

He chuckled. " I know, I remember, just don't be gone to long, you mom wants to call Bella and Edward later."

" okay."

I went out the door, into the forest and stripped down. next thing I knew I was a wolf.

_why wont he come out?-shane_

_ I don't know, maybe he's scared.-Levi_

_ Guys he's so freaked out we don't even know who it is.-Dylan_

_Guys what's going on?_ i asked.

_Leave him alone, I'll be there in a second._ I told them, and I could see them backing off.

i was in La Push in no time. i walked up to the cave where the new wolf was hiding. _Hey guys, go back to running patrol, I'll handle this._ they nodded their heads and took off.

i phased, and walked into the cave. He was in the very back. I walked up to him. I took a seat beside him, and started petting his brown fur.  
"you don't have to be scared, you know, this has happened to a lot of us. We protect La Push.  
I was scared to you know, but I has Leah, Brady, Collin, and Deven to help me, and you have all of us, we'll help you.  
You get used to it, and it becomes an everyday thing, you get to where you love to run in wolf form, and we're all so close, it's like family."  
I had calmed him down, he phased into a human, and was no other then Spencer Parks, Jared and Kim's son. he looked up at me with his blue eyes,  
that were wet from crying, and as soon as our eyes met, I knew exactly what he had just done. It started with an I and ended with a mprint.  
I just looked at him, but inside I was jumping for joy, I had always had a crush on him, and i was thrilled.

I knew he didn't know what happened, but I did.

"okay, Spencer you stay right here, and I'll go get Levi so he can explain this man to man, you know." my cheeks were red.

"Don't go." he whispered.

"I'll be around, I promise."

he just looked at me. i got up and ran outside. i phased.

_Levi get your ass down here, it's Spencer, and I want you to explain things to him, oh, and make sure to explain imprinting._

_why do I need to explain imprinting_

_  
_i replayed the entire event.

_oh, okay, well I'll be there soon_.

_okay, well I'm going home, We are calling my grandparents, so call me when it's over, oh and take him a pair of pants._

_okay._

I ran home, phased, and walked in the door. mom looked pissed, and dad just sat there.

"where have you been, I thought you were just cheeking in?"

"Well mom I was and then when I phased, I found out that Spencer Parks had phased, and he was scared to death, so I went and calmed him down,  
then he imprinted on me, and.."

she stopped me then, "imprinted?"

"yeah, and you know I've had the biggest crush on him forever, and god, now, I, this rocks!"

daddy spoke then, "you had a crush? on a boy? and he imprinted on you?"

I sat down on the couch next to him, "yeah! isn't it great daddy? I mean Levi is explaining what imprinting and all that stuff is, but i'm so happy!"  
"well then sunshine, i guess you have your soul mate now." he smiled.

"will he want me daddy, i mean i know that he imprinted, but what if he didn't want to on me?"

"sunny, if he imprinted, he will want you no matter what." i smiled so big when daddy said that.

"okay, well now that that's over, We should call mom and dad now."

mom picked up the phone, and called gampy and grams.

"hello dear." gampy's voice filled the room.

"hey daddy! how are you and mom, and everyone else?"

" good, good. your mother and everyone else is hunting, but i stayed to catch your call. how is everything over there?"

"we are just fine, Jacob and I were talking about a visit soon." they lived in France now.

"oh. your mother will be thrilled, you can come anytime you want."

"I was thinking summer, how does that sound?"

"just fine, sweetie, so how is little Rose?"

i walked up to the phone, " hey grampy!"

"hello dear, how are you?"

"I'm good, guess what!" i was always close to my grampy.

"what?"

"I got imprinted on!!"

"really? who is the lucky kid?"

"I'm the lucky one, and his name is Spencer Parks, I've had the biggest crush on him!"

he chuckled. "wait till your grandmother hears."

"yeah, well grampy, imma go to bed, I'm tired. all this love at first site stuff has worn me out, so i'll call you sometime, so we can talk." i yawned, to prove how tired i was.

he chuckled. "okay hunny. goodnight."

"night." i handed the phone to mom, and kissed her cheek. i kiss daddy's cheek and went to my room. i turned on my ipod and we straight to bed, not even changing clothes.


	2. bye, I Guess

i rolled over and walked to my ipod that was now playing Cellar Door by Escape the Fate with very little battery left. i unplugged it, walked over to my computer chair and plopped down. i plugged my ipod up to the computer, and went to go take a shower. the warm water felt good considering i hadn't showered yesterday.  
i turned the water off, quickly dressed, and straightened my hair. i heard my heard my cell phone ringing and looked at the caller id, Levi.

"Levi, why the hell didn't you call me last night, i wanted to know how it went with Spencer?"

no answer. i waited like 7 seconds then spoke again, "Levi?"

"umm, hey Rose, umm, it's umm, Spencer, i was just, I'm sorry.."

Spencer. was. calling. me.

"No it's fine babe, i mean you are part of the pack you can call anytime you want." i still can't believe he called me, here i was, Alpha,  
and i was flipping out because one of my followers called me, how dorky can i get?

"babe."

shit! i did not call him a pet name! and he caught it! my cheeks where imediently red.

"oh, i, uh, sorry? i didn't, i mean, you know, i..." i stuttered all over myself! way to play it Rose, way to freaking go!  
god, and to make it worse, he didn't speak for a whole 4 minuetes. i was about to hang up when he finnaly spoke.

"umm, I just, Rose can you come over to Levi's? i just, i need to talk to you."

"yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

"okay! yeah so, bye, i guess."

i laughed. "bye, i guess."

i hung up the phone and rushed downstairs, i was in such a hurry, i ran right into daddy!

"sorry daddy, i was just in a hurry i didn't see you there."

he eyed me, and one of those Jacob Black eye you kind of things. "why are you in a hurry, i know everyone loves to see me, but..."

i looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, daddy, i just got to get to Levi's, pack stuff, you know?"

he pulled my chin up, "Pack stuff doesn't make you blush, is a certain boy going to be over there?"

"yeah, he is." i sighed in defeat.

"okay. sunny, that's all you had to say, i know how imprinting works, if you're going over there to see Spencer, just say that, you don't have to lie."

i knew the second he called me sunny i wasn't in trouble. i kissed his cheek, "thanks daddy, it helps that your not like the shotgun dad."

he just laughed, "i love you sunny, i know he imprinted, but just be careful, i don't want you hurt."

"you think i can't handle myself?" i gave him a cocky look. and ran out the door, stripped, and phased.

i ran to La Push from my great grandparents old house, which is where we live now. i phased, and ran inside and straight into Embry Call.

"ugg, why does this keep happening to me? Jesus!"

he just laughed, "watch where your going kiddo! your dad home?"

"yeah, sorry about running into you."

"it's all good, see you later, and don't do anything in my house."

"eww, it just happened, and your house is the last place i would do anything!"

he just laughed and went out the door. i turned and walked into the living room, where Levi and Spencer where talking. Everything stopped,  
and they looked at me, Spencer stood, "hey Rose."

"hey. so, What's up, why did you guys call?"

"actually i was just leaving, you know I've got plans with Shane, i'll see you guys later." he winked, oh, it was midnight patrols for him, for about six months!

"Rose?"

"yes?"

"umm, you know about this imprinting stuff, right?"

"yes."

"and you know that I imprinted on you, right?"

"yes."

"and you're okay with that?"

"yes."

"so, we're like kinda made for each other, right?" he looked scared to death, like he was addressing a huge crowd.

"y-yes." i stuttered, damn it!

"can you say anything else?"

i laughed, "yes."

he just chuckled with me, then his face turned serious, "Rose, do you think maybe, that you could, like, sit with me?"  
he motioned to the spot an the couch next to him. oh, this boy was in for it, i may be shy, but hell he imprinted, was he going to complain, no.  
so i walked over to him and sat on his lap, with my knees on either side of him. His eyes got as big as quarters!

"ummm."

i grinned, "yes?" he just looked at me.

"umm, I, this is, well, I've never had a girl do that." his eyes were still huge.

i leaned down to where i was right beside his ear and whispered, "you have now." he laughed a nervous laugh, and cautiously wraped his arms around me.

"Spencer, it's okay, you don't have to be nervous around me, i'm your imprint, it's supossed to be easy." i looked him dead in the eye.

"i just, I've never felt like this before, the thoughts i have about you now make me fill like a girl they are so corny."

"that's the way it's supposed to be." i hadn't realized i was just an inch away from his face until he closed his eyes.  
i know what that's a sign for, so i closed my eyes and lightly brushed my lips against his twice.

he opened his eyes, "Rose i know it's early, but i really do love you."

"It's not early for me at all." I muttered.

"and why is that?" shit! he heard me. i turned so red, damn this blush jean!

"i just..." i looked at his face and back down. He grabbed my chin, looked me straight in the eye, and said, "nothing you say can make me love you any less."

i took a deep breath, "fine, i've had a crush on you for three years." i looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"really?" oh great he was cocky now. i rolled off his lap onto the couch, "yes okay, you don't have to be cocky about it."

"i wasn't being cocky, it just shocked me."

"okay can we just not talk about it, it embarrasses me?"

"your embaressed of me?"

"no, but i don't want to be like the obsessive girl, okay."

"Rosie, roll over and talk to me." Rosie. pet name! yes! something i can pick on him about!

i rolled over with a cocky grin on my face, "Rosie? who looks obsessive now?"

"what about the "babe" thing this morning?"

"i call everyone babe." i didn't really, but it was i nice cover.

"oh, well, sorry." he looked at the ground, his cheeks a ruby color. i was glad he didn't remember me stuttering.

"it's fine, i kinda like it."

He smiled, "really, then can i call you that?"

"you can call me that."

"so then, Rosie," he smiled at me

"what do you want?" i said in the bitchiest tone i could think of.

his face fell, "oh, sorry, i mean, i just thought."

i laughed, "I'm kidding, but even though you imprinted on me, you are still part of this pack, and i am your Alpha,  
so you will be running patrols with Levi and Deven tonight."

"I ran patrols last night!" speak of the devil Levi Call came into the living room.

"that was before you and Spencer set this up."

they both looked as innocent as they could, "what plan?" they said together.

i got up and headed for the door, i looked at Levi, "later." then i looked at Spencer. i leaned down and kissed his cheek, "bye, i Guess."

he smiled, so he remembered this morning, "bye, i Guess."

i walked to the door, as my hand hit the doorknob i called back, "patrol tonight! and call Deven, tell him he has it to, Levi you skip tonight, you will regret it!" and with that i left.

* * *

**A/N: **yay! i'm sorry if you don't like it, but I love the fact that Rose and Spencer's imprint will be easy in the love department.

haha, they have to run midnight patrols! that was a little mean. &&& not really a first kiss, just an experiment peck! There will be a real first kiss in the next chapter.


	3. you are mine

* * *

God when is that damn thing going to give it up? i was trying to sleep, and that damn cell phone was going off for like the third time! annoyed, i got up and walked over to it.

"what?"

"what? Jesus i was just calling to see what was going on, i hadn't talked to you in a while, Levi came in here came in here complaining about running patrols two nights in a row, and how he got stuck with the new guy. " Matthew.

"sorry, I was sleeping, and Levi deserved that! set me up.."

"set you up with what, i would think, being your beta, i would know these things."

"Spencer, the new guy, imprinted on me, and Levi set me up to be alone with him, i mean i liked it, but still! i don't like not being in charge!"

" what?! why am i the last person to know this?"

"your not the last one!" Matthew had always had a crush on me, and he didn't hide it either.

"whatever, i know you've had a crush on him forever, so, yeah." he sounded sad.

"look MAttie, why don't i come over and we can just hang like we used to, we haven't in a while, you know."

"yeah, that sounds fun."

"okay, i'll be there in a little while."

"okay, bye."

"bye."

i got up and headed for the shower. i really wanted to hang out with matthew, he was one of my best friends.  
so, i got ready as fast as i could, and walked down the hall.

"hey dad, i'm going to hang out with Matthew for a little while, i'll be back later." i yelled.

"wait! Rose, i don't think thats a good idea."

"why?" i asked as he came into view.

"because the Uley boy has always liked you, and it might start trouble."

"daddy, i know that, but he's one of my best friends, nothing will happen."

"i hope not, be careful."

* * *

i ran into the Uley home, "hey Mattie, i'm here!"

he ran down the stairs and grabbed me into a hug, "Rose, i've missed you." oh no, that was a love-filled sentence.

"umm, i've missed you too."

he set me down, grabbed my hand, and walked me to the living room.

"so. Mattie what do you want to do."

"that depends, what are you willing to do?" he raised his eyebrows.

i smaked his chest, "not that!"

he laughed, "i was kidding, rose, i don't care, movie?"

"sure."

we were snuggled up on the couch, i know that sounds bad, but we've always been like that.  
he nudged me, and i looked up at him, "what?"

he looked so sad, "what is it Mattie, what wrong?"

"i just, rose, you know i liked you for a long time and i just never really told you, and i know that your an imprint and what i'm doing can cause trouble, but can i just..."

"just what?"

"can i just have a kiss, it's just something i've always thought about?"

it was just a kiss, right, i mean how can i be mean, and not give him this one thing, he's always been there for me,  
and this is all he has ever asked for. so i nodded.

he bent his head towards me, and i closed my eyes, i thought it was just a peck, but Matthew didn't want a peck.  
he put so much passion in it, i know i shouldn't have let him go on because i didn't feel the same way, but i did. i was letting him enjoy himself,  
and i guess we didn't here the door, "hey Matt, do you think that, whoo!" Levi came walking in, with none other, then Spencer Parks right behind him, and here i was on top of Matthew, and had just been making out with him.  
Spencer just looked at me, Damn it! daddy was right!

i jumped up, "spencer?"

"Rose?" oh. my. god. he sounded like he was going to cry!

"it's not like what it looked like, it's.."

he cut me off, "it's what?" he spat.

i looked around Levi and Matthew were staring at us.

"umm, can we go outside and talk about this?"

he didn't answer, he just walked out the door, "don't listen, don't follow, don't move!" i said in my Alpha tone.

i walked out the door, "spencer, look okay, Matthew has had a crush on me forever, he's heartbroken that this," i waved between us, "  
happened, we were just hanging out, and"

"that was not just hanging out!"

"shut up! i wasn't finished!"

"maybe i don't want to hear it!"

"what the hell are you going to do, Spencer, Leave? walk away from me?"

he looked at the ground, "no. finish."

"that's what i thought, now, we where watching a movie, and he said that he's had a big crush on me, and if he could have a kiss.  
well, he's never asked me for anything, and he's one of my best friends, so why would i say no?"

"maybe because of me?"

"shut up!"

"fine, then what happened, that wasn't a fucking pity kiss, rose!"

"shut up!" there it was Alpha tone, he was silent.

"now, i thought it was just going to be a little peck thing," i said through clenched teeth, i was pissed.  
"but he started kissing me with all he had, and i felt bad, because i never returned it, so i just let him enjoy it, so i kissed him back, and it's not like we're fucking dating! so even if i had feelings for him, why the hell would it matter?!"

he looked at me, he was pissed too.

"why would it matter? because i fucking imprinted on you, you are mine, and Matthew can't change a fucking thing about that, even with one of his little kisses.  
he fucking wants you, and he gives you a fucking guilt trip to get what the hell he wants, you! and he can't have you!"

wow, i know he was angry, but i thought it was hott!

"so, who do i belong to?" i walked closer to him.

he still looked pissed, "me!" he growled, god, he growled!

"really?" i wraped my arms around his neak."

"yes, danm it!"

i used my foot to go around his ankles, and i tripped him, landing on top of him, "what if Matthew whats me?"

"he can't fucking have you!"

i sat up and straddled his waist, well, hello little Spencer.

"Matthew doesn't want trouble."

"he's got it!"

i leaned down so that i was just inces from his face, i rocked my hips back against his little friend. he hissed.

"spencer, don't do anything to Matthew, please."

"w-why n-n-not?"

i had him stuttering. yes! "because, he's my friend, and i want him alive. plus that would mean that you had to leave me for a little while."

he grinned, "can't have that."

"no, we can't." i leaned down, and closed my eyes. he knew what i wanted, because he grabed my hair with one hand, and my ass with the other.  
he kissed me with much more passion than Matthew, but also with love, and i knew from that one kiss that he would always be there.  
he traced my bottom lip with his tounge, and i granted him permission. we kissed like that for a long time, untill i broke away for air.  
the hand on my ass, squeezed, and trailed to the inner part of my thigh, and squeezed there. i giggled.

"rose, let's blow this ice cream truck."

i laughed, "my house?"

"yeah."

i suddenly got nervous, i mean yeah i was confident, but what if he wanted to go to my house to do stuff.

"rose? what's wrong?"

"n-nothing."

he must have knew what i was thinking becuase he stroked my cheek, and looked me in the eye, "I don't want to do anything like that."

two things happened. one i was relived he wasn't pushing me, and two i actually felt a little rejected.

"w-what do you mean, like you don't w-want too r-rush me, o-o-or."

"i just don't want to rush you, yes i want to do things with you, just not right now." he smiled.

"okay." we stood up, and i opened the door, "guys we're leaving we'll see you later, oh, and Levi call Travis and Sierra and tell them they have patrol, and that Brady and I will run tomorrow, bye!"

Spencer was already in wolf form and i walked into the woods and changed myself. we took off, headed for my house

* * *

**A/N:** okay, so the next chapter will be funny, because Spencer gets to meet Jacob, and he will catch hell! haha. You know how fathers are with there daughters, so be prepared! and I like this chapter, because there is a little drama, but not much. Spencer and Matthew will probobly get in a fight before the story is over, but who knows, I don't even know.

so, first kiss? I love it! it suites her character, because she's confident, I mean, she's the Alpha, and the she a little worried, because what girl isn't worried about stuff like that?


	4. Yes, I am

we walked into the house, hand in hand.

"momma? daddy? you guys here?"

"yeah, i'm in the kitchen, and you dad's in the living room. "

we walked in the kitchen, "hey mom, umm, this is Spencer."

she turned around and smiled, "hello Spencer. i'm the mom."

"hello Mrs. Black. it's a pleasure to meet you." he shook her hand.

"Mrs. Black? please, i'm not old, call me Renessme."

"okay then, Renessme." i smiled at him.

"so, mom, what are we having for supper?"

"umm, steak, mashed potatoes, shrimp, rice, and stir fry."

"can Spencer stay?"

"of course!" she was beaming, considering this was the first boy i had brought home.

"okay." i looked at him and winked, we walked into the living room, where daddy was, "hey daddy!"

he looked up with a smile on his face. one that vanished when he saw Spencer, "hey sunny, who's the friend?"

"daddy, this is Spencer, you know the guy that imprinted on me." i made sure he caught the imprinted part.

"ahh. that's right. well then Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"daddy, he's here because i said he could be, he's eating dinner with us."

"ahh, well does he talk?"

"yes sir." Spencer said.

"sir? someones sucking up."

"daddy! he is being polite!"

"it's okay, Rosie, i understand." he smiled.

"Rosie, he already has nicknames for you?" daddy had never acted like this before, i mean, like he had any right to talk to anyone about imprinting!

"Jacob Black, leave them alone! come in here and help me with the food!"

"Ness..."

"Now, Jacob!"

"fine, don't make yourself to comfortable."

he walked into the kitchen, "i'm sorry, he's never acted like that before."

"Rose it's okay, i understand. i'm not scared of your dad."

"oh, your not?" great daddy's back.

Spencer didn't seem fazed at all, "no sir, why would i be?"

"maybe the fact that i can have your manhood if you even touch my little gilr!"

"daddy, stop!"

"why, what the hell is he going to do?"

"daddy, i said stop! Spencer didnt do a fucking thing to you! just stop!"

"Rosie, maybe i should go."

"maybe you should."

"daddy, i said enough! spencer, i'm sorry that my dad is an ass whole. i'll call you later, well hang out tomorrow sometime."

"it's okay rosie, like i said, i understand, i'll see you tomorrow."

he got up. "Mr. Black," he said as he passed daddy and walked into the kitchen, "Mrs. Black it's been a pleasure, and i hope to see you again, at a better time."

he started to walk out the door when i ran up to him, "spencer," i grabbed his hand and turned him around to face me.  
i turned my head to face daddy, he looked pissed, i shot him a look then turned back spencer. i grabbed the back of his neak,  
and kiss him. his hands went around my waist, and our tongues brushed together, and i grabbed his ass with my other hand, then trailed it up to the back of his neak, and kissed him one last time.

"bye, I guess."

he smiled, "bye, I Guess." and then he left.

i turned to a very pissed daddy. "Rose! what the fuck was that?!"

"that was a kiss, daddy. "

"a kiss, you two where practically humping!YOU GABBED HIS ASS RIGHT IN-FUCKING-FRONT OF ME!"

"well, had you not been an ass whole to him! i wouldn't have done that! i just wanted you to know that he's not going anywhere!"

"well he should be scared of me, i'm your fucking dad!"

i was crying now, "Jacob, stop, look at her, you broke her heart. you have no right to say anything about that boy after the love life you had." thank god for mom!

"i just don't want her hurt."

"Jacob, the only one who hurt her was you. she's his imprint, do you think he would hurt her?"

"i know that!"

"don't you yell at me Jacob, i did not do this!"

"i'm sorry."

"don't apologize to me, you have a daughter who deserves that."

i looked up at him, "sunny.."

"don't daddy, i just wanted you to accept him, but i guess you wont, considering he never done anything to you."

"sunny it's not like that, it's just that your my little girl, i don't want to give you up. i love you."

"i understand that, but daddy i can have more then one man in my life."

"i'm sorry, sunny, why don't you bring him over here tomorrow and we can really have dinner, and i will be nice."

"okay."

we ate, then i went to my room, i picked up my cell phone and dialed Spencer.

"hey."

"hey, i'm so sorry about what happened, i'm so embarrassed!"

"it's okay, Rosie, It's okay. i understand."

"daddy said he was sorry, and to invite you to dinner tomorrow. we kinda banged heads when you left."

"ahh. well, i'll be there. i can put up with your dad if i get kisses like that."

"kisses like what?"

"hmmm, i love your voice."

"i love your voice too."

"i love you in red." i was about to say thank you when i relized that i was in a tank top and red lace panties, walking around my room.

"really?"

"mhmm, and lace." i pulled my tank top off so he would see my matching bra.

"thank you, but i don't recall wearing either of those things today."

"hmmm, your wearing them now."

"Spencer Parks! are you watching me?" i acted shocked and wrapped my red robe around me. it exposed most of my bra,  
and came to my mid thigh.

"yes i am." i turned shocked to see him on my bed,, "now, come here."

i got up and walked to my bed...

* * *

**A/N:** cliffy! not for long though, because i'm in a very write-y mood! haha, so the next chapter will be here in a few hours.


	5. I'm sure

i sat on him with my knees on either side of his waist.

"was there something that you wanted?" i smiled. he sat up with me still on his lap, he smiled.

"you." he said, then he kissed me slipping his tongue in my mouth. his hand moved up my thigh and made my robe slide up and he played with my panties. i smiled into the kiss, and pushed him back on the bed.

i smiled, and started kissing down his chest. i sucked and licked all over his exposed chest, I knew he would have hickeys.

i sat up and untied my robe, he grabbed my hands, "Rose, we don't have to do this."

"we're not going to have sex, i just want to have fun, we can do that you know." i grinned.

"okay. i just want our first time to be romantic." i nodded, and started kissing down his chest again. i got to his pants, and started pulling at them, "Rose, you don't have to do any of this, come on i want to take you somewhere,  
that was before you sidetracked me." he smiled

"Spencer, are you rejecting me because, i'm sure that if i want to get off that Matthew.."

"No Matthew!"

"way to go, you have to go, i'll call you when it's safe." i whispered, he nodded, and was out the window.  
i put my robe back on.  
just then daddy came busting through the door, "what the hell is going on in here?"

okay, i forced fake tears to come out as i turned around, " sorry i was talking to S-Spencer on the phone,  
and it was on speaker phone, i have to go, he called to say that Levi is having a meltdown, so i'm going to go talk to him, i'll be back later."

"oh. okay sunny, just tell me when you get back, okay?"

"yeah."

i threw on clothes and was out the door.

i walked in the woods, "nice."

"i thought so, where did you want to take me?"

"come on."

we both phased.

he took me to the beach. "Spencer?"

he turned around, "look Rosie, i know it's early, But I love you, with all my heart, I do, and I always will."

"I love you too, Lace."

he smiled. "lace?"

"that's what i'm going to call you." he kissed me. we kissed for a long time. he picked my up, and layed me on the beach. we started kissing again.

"Spencer?"

"yeah?" he said through kisses.

"I want to do this, now, here, i love you." he stopped kissing me, and looked me in the eye.

"you sure?"

"more than anything."

"okay." he took his shirt off, "okay," he repeated, more to himself, "tell me if you want to stop."

"i will."

he pulled my shirt up, and off, "the lace," he said. he kissed me, and then stopped.

"what is it?" i asked.

"Rosie, are you sure?"

"yes."

"like sure, sure?"

"yes! Spencer, yes! are you sure?"

"I don't know if we should do this.."

i picked my shirt up, and stood. I was on the verge of tears, here i was telling him he could have me, and he didn't want me.

"Whatever." i started to walk away, what pissed me off was that he was letting me!

"Spencer! what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"what?" he looked like i ran over his cat!

"okay, not only do I put myself out there for you, to have you reject me, but when i start to walk away, you are letting me walk away!"

"i just don't know if we should have sex."

that was it, i started crying, "Spencer, there are different ways to tell someone you don't want them."

"i do want you."

"sure seems like it."

he walked up to me pulled my face to look at him, "Rose, I just don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"i'm not going to."

"rose, i want to do this, i want to do this a lot, but i want you to be positive."

that made me want him more! "Lace, i want to do this, and i want to do it now!"

he smiled, "then come with me." he pulled me back to the sand, and pulled my shirt off again.  
he started to kiss my chest as he unsnapped my bra, it fell to the ground, " you're beautiful."

he pushed me to the sand. he kissed my lips, then made his way down to my pants. he looked up at me as he unbuttoned them, and pulled them down. he hooked around my panties, and pulled them down.

i had never been exposed to anyone before, but for some reason i wasn't nervous.

"Rose, i really do love you."

i ran my fingers through his hair, " i know." i smiled.

he stood and took his pants off, and pulled a condom out of the pocket, i blushed and looked down. he layed back on top of me.

"your sure?"

"yes."

"okay. this is going to hurt." he kissed me, and slowly pushed inside me, fuck! he wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt! i felt like i was ripping apart! he just kissed me, it's a good thing, because i would have screamed!

i felt myself start to cry, it hurt so bad.

after a minute, it wasn't so bad, i don't think the pain went away, i just think that i was numb.

after about three minutes he stopped, so i'm guessing he let go, he had asked me like a thousand times if i wanted to stop, but i just wanted to finish, so the whole virgin hurt thing was over.

"Rose! oh god! i hurt you, your crying! i'm so sorry!"

"Spencer, it would have been like this with anyone, i glad it was you though, and yeah it hurt, but it's over now, and next time it will be good." i smiled.

"i love you. i tried to be careful."

"i know, it's okay, but i really think i need to get home."

"yeah." we kissed.

* * *

i walked through the door, "daddy i'm back."

"your back? huh, where were you?"

"what, i told you Levi."

he cut me off, " i called Levi, he was asleep."

"so now you don't trust me?"

"why should I , you weren't where you said you were?"

"daddy, i home, what's the big deal?"

"just tell me where you were."

"the beach."

"with?"

"Spencer."

"why?"

"because I love him."

"love?"

"yes, daddy, love."

"you know i wouldn't be mad, if you didn't smell like sex."

"daddy."

"look okay, i know you guys did, so don't lie, i'm tired of the lies, but at least tell me you were safe."

"dad, we were safe."

"okay, i'm not happy, just so you know. but this is your choice, and you're his imprint, but don't do this night thing again,  
if you want to see him at 2:00 in the morning, then tell me that's where your going."

"okay, night daddy." i kissed his cheek.

walking hurt so fucking bad! i crawled into my bed, not talking off my clothes.

* * *

**A/N:** okay, so yeah, I know that when people write lemons, that everything turns out to be okay, well the first time it's not, and it doesn't really get good for a few times. so i'm not trying to disappoint, i'm trying to be realistic.


	6. Come on Lace

**A/N:** this chapter is basically just a lot of talking, and cute stuff between Rose and Spencer.

&&& I put links for Rose and Spencer on my profile.

* * *

i woke up and the pain couldn't have been worse, i wadled to the bathroom, and filled up the tub.  
i just relaxed in the tub for half an hour with bubbles and warm water, the sound of my phone going off is what made me get out. there was still an aching in not only my girly area, but my thighs, arms, abs, any other part of my body.  
i wrapped a towel around me, walked in my room, and picked up my phone.

"hello?"

"hey Rosie, how are you this fine morning?" i smiled.

"someone still has post-sex buzz."

"something like that, you want to come over?"

"yeah, sure, i'll be there in like half an hour, but i am sore, my whole body hurts, so be prepared to cater to my every need, food, message, anything i want."

"whatever you want. i'll count down the seconds till your here."

"don't be corny."

"that is not corny!"

"yeah it is."

"fine then, i'm hanging up."

"do it!"

"i will."

"fine."

he didn't hang up, so i did. he called back and i answers, "hello?" in the most anoyed tone i could.

"screw you."

"wouldn't you like to?"

"no."

"fine then, i guess i can take back all the toys i bought and.."

he cut me off, "toys?"

"no! god your just a perv!"

"don't get my hopes up."

"i'm hanging up."

"just get over here, i love you, bye."

"i-"

"bye!"

"i-"

"bye!"

"shut up!" and i hung up. haha, he called back, "yes?" i said in a cheery voice, I loved this playful thing we had going.

"guess who!" he said in a girly voice.

"Matthew, I've been waiting for you to call!" haha!

click. haha, i called back.

"umm, yeah?"

"guess who."

"Leah? oh god get over here fast!"

"fuck you!"

"oh, it's you, i guess you will do." haha.

"yeah, i guess."

we both laughed.

"do you really have a thing for Leah?"

"no that's just the first girl I could think of."

"okay! i'm on my way! i love you! bye!" i said really fast.

"bye, i guess."

i stopped, "yeah, bye, i guess." i said with a smile.

I walked into the Parks house, "Spencer?"

"yes?"

"i'm at the door."

"then come on in, goodness."

"umm, how am i suposed to get in there?"

"walk?"

"Spencer, come carry me."

"why?"

"fine, i'll go home."

"no! no," he came into the hallway with the door, "i was just wondering why you wanted to be carried, you've never asked me to before."

"because i'm sore, and the less walking i have to do, the better."

he picked me up bridel style, "awww, Rosie, i'm sorry, what can I do?"

"well for starters you could take us to your room, and lay me down on the bed so I can relax."

"okay." he smiled, and bent down to rub his nose with mine. he layed me down on the bad softly, and layed beside me.

"spencer?"

"mhmm?"

"put a movie in."

"what movie?"

"a romance movie."

he got up, left the room, and returned with the notebook, "is this okay?"

"mhmm." he put it in and layed back down beside me.

"spencer?"

"yeah?"

"snuggle with me." he moved and pulled me into his arms. i snuggled closer.

"spencer?"

"yes, Rosie?"

"do you love me?"

"yes."

"a lot?"

"yes."

"do you have a bath tub?"

"yeah?"

"take me to it." he picked me up, took me to the bathroom, and sat me down.

"you need help?"

"lace, your going to take a bath too." his eyes got big, and a goofy smirk crossed his face.

"please don't lace, not a bath like that, i'm not ready for that again."

"that's fine, but why do you want to take a bath."

"because it's relaxing."

"okay."

we stayed in the bath for an hour before we got out, now we were laying on his bad again.  
the soreness wasn't that bad now, i rolled on top of Spencer and kissed him.

"i love you."

"i love you too, rosie, is everything okay?"

"yeah, it's just, call me insane, but i fell so much closer to you now."

"that's not insane, what we have in special, and i know last night wasn't that romantic, and i know that it wasn't good for you, but after a few times it will be, and then i will actually enjoy myself."

"you didn't enjoy yourself?"

"yes, i mean, yeah i did, but i was worried about you, and i knew you were in pain, so i didn't really let go."

"well thank you, i don't think i could have handled anymore, but the next time won't be so bad, but i want to wait a little while, when i'm not sore."

"that's perfectly fine." he kissed my forhead.

"Lace, you know how i told you that i've had a crush on you for a while?"

"yeah."

"well, do you remember Chelsey?"

"my ex girlfriend chelsey?"

"yeah."

"what about her?"

"do you remember back in 9th grade when her and I got in a fight?"

"haha, yeah."

"well, it was because she told me you was good at sex, and i got pissed."

"really?"

"yeah."

"rose, i never had sex with her."

"you didn't?"

"no, i lost my virginity last nite."

"oh, i didn't know that."

"yeah."

"you know, how when you first phase, you have to get really pissed."

"yeah, but i stubed my toe."

"really?"

"yeah."

"oh, anyway, you know how i did it?"

"no, how did you do it?"

"i saw you kiss chelsey in the hall."

"really?"

"yep!"

"haha, wow, you've really had a thing for me for a while?"

"the guys used to teese me about it, because i was so bad."

"aww, Rosie."

"okay, shut up. we have to go anyway, we have dinner at my house."

"okay."

dinner went good, daddy was nice, and not a single mean word was said. now Spencer and I were in my room.

i turned to say something, only to find Spencer in my underware!

"spencer!"

he held up a thong, "you ware these?"

"yeah."

"and these?" he held up pink see throughs.

"yes."

he gasped, oh god, i know what he found, "R-R-Rose-e?" he held them up. them, as in the purple crotchless, lace panties, that aunt alice had sent to me for my birthday.

"what, there cute."

"uhh, i didn't know you wore stuff like this."

i walked up to him, pushed him back on the bed, and jumped on top of him, hello there Spencer junior.

"you do now, so anyway, your birthday is next week, you want anything?"

he held up the panties, "you in these."

"hmm, i think i can do that."

i snatched them back, " so Rose, what kind of panties are you wareing at the moment?"

"promise not to tell?" i whispered, he nodded. i leaned down to his ear, " i'm not wareing any." i whispered.

he grunted, "ugh, Rose."

"come on, Lace it's time for you to go home. I have patrol tonight."

* * *

**A/N: **so this is just a cute chapter, just between Rose and Spencer. &&& I love Rose's underwear, haha!


	7. AN:

I'm going to be gone this week for a vacation.  
so you will probably see the next chapter next Monday.  
And the next chapter will be longer, I have all week to work on it.

love,  
Sam.


	8. Happy Birthday, maybe?

**A/N: **okay, so i'm back from vacation, yay! haha, and this is all i wrote, i suffered from wirters block from Monday until Thursday night, when Spencer's birthday hit me. So, i'm sorry that i don't have more chapters or a longer chapter. i had planned on writing a few long chapters, but when writers block hits, what can you do? so anyway, it's no much, but here it is.

* * *

i wonder if he would like that? i thought to myself as i stood in the middle of the men's section of a store in the mall.  
i was referring to the pair of pants i had been staring at for the past ten minutes. needless to say, i was extremely nervous about Spencer's birthday. I mean, it had to go perfect, it had to. not only was this Spencer's birthday,  
but it would be the second time we had sex. i know we had already done it once, but i was nervous, he would expect more from me, right, or maybe he wouldn't expect anything, but he told me he wanted me to ware those purple panties, maybe he was kidding? Damn it! would he like these pants? fuck it! I like these pants!  
i grabbed the pants off the rack and walked up to pay for them, pulling out my cell phone at the same time.  
i dialed Levi's number, he picked up on the third ring, "hello?"

"did you call everyone?"

"yes Rose, geez everything will work out, no one will say anything, just make sure he's there tonight."

"okay, okay, thank you." i handed the man at the register my debit card.

"okay rose, i'll see you tonight."

"okay." i hung up as the man handed me back my card, and i grabbed the bag. i had put together a surprise party for Spencer, and then I had cleaned out a cave near the beach for later, his birthday was going to be great!  
i had the cake, thank you Emily, and everyone was going to be there, it was going to be perfect. the only thing was, i wasn't nervous over the party, i was nervous about after. god! i wasn't this nervous when we did it the first time! my thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone going off. "hello?"

"hey rosie!"

"Lace! what are you calling for?"

"i can't just call you?"

"yeah, but you always have a reason, what is it?"

ha laughed, "your mom was on my answering machine, saying something about a package."

"oh, good! it's here!" i was referring to the lingerie that i had bought to match those panties.

"what is it?"

"tisk-tisk you don't need to know."

"fine then."

"i'm on my way to my house, i'm going to drop some stuff off, then i'm headed that way."

"okay, i love you."

"love you." i hung up the phone as i pulled up to the house. i ran inside and sat everything down on the bed, where i found my package.  
i rush to open it. i quickly got my panties from the drawer and pulled them on along with the corset top, and looked in the mirror.  
damn! i looked good, if i say so myself, now i wasn't so nervous. i quickly changed and hopped back in my car.

i got out of my car and walked into the Parks home. "spencer? i'm here."

"shit, hang on a second." i laughed, i could hear him getting dressed. then he came running down the stairs with his hair wet and in a pair on jeans.

"hey." i said.

he smiled, "hey." then he grabbed me up in a hug and brought his lips to mine. we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"so, how was your day?" he asked.

"long. you?"

"it just got better." i walked off shaking my head, "corny." i sang.

"hey, it may be corny, but it's true, all i do is sit around and wait for you to come back."

"aww, i know lace, lets just go chill out for a while." we walked up to his room. i plopped down on his bed while he turned the stereo on.  
he came over and immediately started to kiss me, we finally broke apart, "marry me." he whispered.

"i'm sorry what?"

"marry me."

i got up, "maybe i should go."

"i just proposed to you, and your leaving."

"that was not a proposal! and if it was, then you better rethink it, because it sucked!"

"it was staright and to the point."

"if that's the best you got, no." i stomped out of his room. he followed me the whole way home, i just left my car there.  
i was so upset that i forgot all about the party, so we walked into his birthday party arguing.

"surprise!" everyone yelled, "surprise." i mumbled before i went upstairs. a little while later, i'm guessing after he sent everyone away, he knocked on my door.

"rosie?"

"what?"

"thank you for the party." i was crying now, "what's wrong?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

"this wasn't the plan."

"what was the plan?"

"that you would have a great party, and then we would go to the beach."

"rosie, do you want to go to the beach?"

"sure, considering the party is over."

"it's the thought that counts."

"let me get changed first."

"okay" he kissed me and walked out the door. the party may be ruined, but i will make tonight better, i felt bad for ruining the party with our little fight.i slipped into my lingerie and through clothes on over it.

* * *

we walked up to the cave, "rosie, why are we at a cave?"

"shhh, just stand there, i'll show you." i positioned myself so that the moonlight hit me, so he could see, and began to strip, "rosie?" "shhh."

soon enough i was standing in just my little outfit, i walked up to him, wrapped my arms around him,  
"happy birthday." i whispered and smiled before i kissed him.

i pulled his zipper down on his pants, and unbuttoned them, "rose." he whispered.

soon he was standing in nothing, and little spencer was standing at full attention. i stepped back from the kiss, and slowly took the corset off.  
then it took the panties off and tossed them at him. he caught them and smirked, "happy birthday." he mumbled. i layed down on the sand of the cave and propped myself up on my elbows i curled my finger at him.  
he grinned and joined me. "i love you,i'm sorry about earlier, i shouldn't have gotten upset."

"it's fine, rosie, i love you too." and with that he pushed in, i winced, it hurt a little, but not as bad as the first time, "you okay?"

"yes, i'm fine, i love you." i kissed him, and he pulled out and slid in again, never breaking our kiss.

this lasted about twenty more minutes, and then with one more push, we both let go. he rolled off of me.

"spencer?"

"mmm." he was about asleep.

"i accept."

his eyes snapped open, "what?"

"let's get married."

"really?"

"well not right away, but in the future, yes."

he smiled, "i don't have a ring."

"that's fine, lace."

"okay, i'll get one."

"okay, go to sleep now." i kissed him, and we both driftedoff to sleep, i wasn't worried about anything that night, not how his party didn't work out, or what my dad would think about us being engaged, i just slept with Spencer, curled up and completely in love, it's not the way he proposed that mattered, but the fact that he did, and the reason i even got mad was silly. as long as he meant what he said, i was happy, hell i would be happy if my ring was out of a fifty cent machine! as long as we where together, that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: **so what do you guys think about them getting engaged? it's a big deal, but like rose says in the future, so i wont be writing a wedding anytime soon, but still. and be prepared there is a surprise in the next chapter! haha, once writers block is gone, it all hits me! :)


	9. What do you do?

"Rosie?"

"hmm?" i rolled over, i knew it was Spencer, but i was tired!

"we are in a cave honey, so we're going home, you can go back to sleep then, okay?"

i forced myself to get up. i rubbed my eyes, and looked at Spencer, "what?" he was looking at me weird.

"nothing, just thinking about how beautiful you are." he smiled, "lets go."

we phased, and began to run, _rose? what's it like to be alpha?_ he asked me in my head.

_well, it's fun accept when i have to deal with wolves like you!_

we laughed and were silent for a while, when out of nowhere i was looking at myself naked.

_hey lace, having trouble controlling your thoughts?_he just laughed. we ran to his house and made sure no one was there before phasing and going inside. he started for his room, "you can ware some of my clothes, because i couldn't find yours this morning." i followed him in his room, careful not to let him hear me, i layed down on the bed.  
he was digging for a shirt, i'm guessing for me to wear, when he turned around to see me on his bed.  
"what?" i asked.

"i didn't hear you come in is all." he came and layed on top of me, careful not to let any of his weight on me.

i kissed him as hard as i could, "i love you." i said, and i did, "i love you too." we kissed, and we were about to replay last night when the doorbell rang. "i'll get it." he said, and slipped on his pants. he went downstairs, and i grabbed one of his shirts, slipped it on, and layed back down. i heard Spencer answer the door.

"awww! Spence-baby! i've missed you soo much, are you ready? you look like you.. "she trailed off, i knew who the fuck that was, one person i hated, Spencer's ex girlfriend, Chelsey. what the fuck was she doing here?  
i marched down the stairs.

"i thought i got a whiff of bitch." i said as i walked down the stairs. she turned from Spencer.

"what the fuck is Rose doing here?"

before Spencer could say anything, i cut in, "i'm his girlfriend."

"no, no honey, your not."

"yes, yes honey i am." i mocked her, "what the fuck are_ you_ doing here?"

"Spence here is going to take me on a date." she smiled at him.

"is that so?" she nodded, "Spencer?"

"Chelsey, i haven't talked to you in months, really what _are_ you doing here?"

"baby, come on, lets go." she pulled on his arm and when he didn't move, she pulled herself to him, and kissed him right on the lips, Hell No! i walked over, and pulled her ass off of him so hard that she hit the floor.

"look Chelsey, i don't know what the fuck you think your doing, but touch him again, i will knock your block off." i growled.

she stood up, "make me, i hate to tell you this Rose, but he's mine, so _you_ need to leave."

what the fuck was with this chick? i was about to beat the hell out of her when Spencer grabbed me.

"rosie, she's not worth it, come on, let's go back to bed, and Chelsey can see herself out." he started to walk, but i was seeing red, i didn't give a shit if she wasn't worth it, i was pissed, "spencer, baby, if you don't want to be hurt, move!"

he stepped back, and that's when i slung her up against a wall, and hit her repeatedly. i was seething, she called him hers.  
fuck that! he was mine! and that bitch would pay for thinking other wise. i don't know how many times i hit her before Spencer stopped me.

"baby, you don't want to kill her." he said. she was out. i picked up her cell phone and called the first person on her contact list.

"hello?" a cheery girl voice said.

"Chelsey is out cold she's on Spencer Park's front porch i'd come pick her up if i were you."

"wha-" i hung the phone up and turned to Spencer, "put her on the porch and lock the door. he did as i said. "now, Lace,  
where were we before i had to beat a bitch?"

"hmmm, right about here." he said as he picked me up, walked upstairs, and put me on the bed.  
i laughed, "hmm, i think that's right." i said as i kissed him.

his pants were on the floor in no time. we kept kissing for a while before he pulled his shirt off my body, " rose?"

"hmm?"

"i love you."

"i know." i said with what little i was paying attention, "i love you too."

i was so tired, i felt bad to stop this, but i felt myself going to sleep, so i gave in.

"rose? shit! Rose? of course you would fall asleep."

"sorry." i mumbled. he laughed, "it's okay." he chuckled before rolling off of me, and wrapping me up in his arms.  
then i was out.

i woke up before Spencer did, i rolled on top of his back, "lace?" i whispered in his ear, "lace?"

"hmm?"

"wake up."

"no."

i kissed his shoulder, "please?"

"hmmm."

"spencer!"

"what?" he rolled over, so i was sitting on his chest now.

"i love you."

"that's what you woke me up for?" he laughed.

"i thought it was a good reason."

"it was." he leaned up and kissed me.

"i should call mom, considering i never went home last night." i picked up my phone and dialed mom.

"hello?"

"hey mom. i just thought i would call, since i didn't come home last night."

"yeah, i saw that, don't worry Levi called, and i took care of your dad, just be home by dinner."

"thanks mom, i love you."

"you too." i hung up and layed down on Spencer.

"hey rosie?"

"yeah?"

"i love you."

"good."

"do you love me?"

"no, Lace, i just like to hang out around you all of my spare time."

"Rosie, i'm sorry about Chelsey earlier."

"it's cool." i lied, it wasn't cool at all, i was still pissed.

"still, i'm sorry."

"it's fine, i wonder if she ever got picked up?"

about that time, "spence!" i looked at Spencer, "how long has she been out there you think?"

"a couple hours at least." he said concerned.

"oh well." i said as i layed back down and started to kiss his neak.

"rose?"

"hmm?"

"don't you think we should check on her?"

what? "umm, why?"

"she could be really hurt."

"good."

"rose, how can you be like that, i know you don't like her, but she could need to go to the hospital, i mean you are a werewolf after all."

"why the fuck do you care?"_ now _was really pissed, did he fucking want her to be okay?

"Rose, how could you not care?"

"easy. like this." i said as i layed back down.

"Rose, i'm going to see if she's okay." **what?**

"Spencer, you walk out that door, and i will walk out the fucking window."

"why?" did he not understand?

"i mean, you go check on her, and i will fucking leave."

"Spencer!" she yelled again, and i saw it in his eyes, he was going. just like i thought he stood up, put his pants back on, and started to walk out the door. i felt tears come into my eyes, "Spencer, please don't." i whispered.

he turned around, "rose, do you not here her?! she needs somebody!"

"so now you care about what happens to her, i didn't see you care when i sat her ass outside!"

he just turned and walked down the stairs. i stood and threw the shirt of his on, i could feel myself start to cry, but i slung myself out the window anyway, if he wanted Chelsey, he could have her. i hit the ground, i turned to see why see was yelling, only to see that she was perfectly fine, and in a lip lock with Spencer, there was another girl in Chelsey's car, who i'm guessing was the one i called. had they come back? did i really care? yes, because that means that Spencer fell for her trick, maybe she was right, maybe he was hers. Spencer broke the kiss,"Chelsey what the fuck, i just came to see if you where okay, why are you trying to start shit?" she smirked and cocked her head in my direction, he looked at me with sad eyes, "Rosie, it's not what it looks like, i swear."

"i'm sure." i whispered, i was crying by now, "i hope you and Chelsey are happy." and with that i turned and headed for the forest, i could hear him following me, as soon as we where out of view, i turned to face him, "don't follow me." i said, but i could hear him still following me after a few steps, "don't follow me." i comanded in my Alpha tone, he couldn't help but listen. i pulled his shirt off, tossed it to him, and phased. i ran all the way to my house, phased back, and jumped into my window.

i pulled on some comfy clothes, and walked into the living room where dad was watching some sports game. i plopped down on the couch beside him, "daddy? can we talk?" he just nodded and turned the tv off.

"what is it?" he asked.

"daddy, what do you do when someone breaks your heart?" i tried to say, but my voice cracked in the middle, and i cried. daddy pulled me into his lap.

"shhhh. it's okay honey, what happened?"

"Chelsey, you know his ex girlfriend?" i waited and when he nodded i went on, "well she showed up saying some shit about 'he was her's' and i beat the hell out of her and set her ass on the front porch, called one of her friends, and then we went back upstairs. a couple hours later she starts screaming for him to come out there, and he goes out there. so, i left, but when i turned to see if she _really _was hurt, i saw them kissing. i ran off in the woods and when he followed me, i told him to go home, and here we are." i said

"kissing her?" he asked completely surprised, join the club.

"yeah, i didn't know he _could _do that after he imprinted."

"that's what i'm confused about, he can't, at least he wouldn't want to. what did he say when they kissed?"

"something about 'Chelsey what the fuck, i just came to see if you where okay, blah, blah, blah.' or some shit like that, i couldn't get past the kiss itself."

"rosie, what if _she_ kissed _him_, and you just had bad timing?"

"i don't know daddy, i was upset."

"maybe you should call him, honey, see what he says, if your heart's still broken after that, come see me again." i laughed a little.

"thank you doctor Phil." i said as i got up to leave, "you know you're like the greatest dad ever right?"

"oh. i know." he said. i laughed and walked back up to my room, grabbed my cell phone, and dialed his number.

"hello?" he sounded horrible.

"you have three minutes."

"rosie? oh. god i'm sorry-"

i cut him off, "two and a half."

he sighed, " Rosie, i went down there, and she just jumped me, i just wanted to make sure she was okay, i didn't want her to die on my porch, but she attacked me, i swear, plus she tasted like i don't know, something gross."

that made me laugh, "get over here, Lace." i chuckled.

"really? you believe me?"

"should i not? are you lying?"

"no, i just thought it would be harder than this."

"well your not off the hook yet. just get over here, my daddy wants to talk to you." i said.

"really? what does he want?"

"i don't know, but hurry."

Spencer got to my house pretty quick, and daddy gave him the "hurt her again" speech and/or threatening, and i dragged him up to my room where we watched movies until he decided to go home. "i love you." he said after he kissed me. "i love you too." then he left.

"thanks daddy, what would i do without you?"

"things you shouldn't" he said with a laugh. i went straight to my bedroom, today had been a long day, and i was out of it. i was about asleep when i got a text from Spencer, _i love you, please whatever happens don't forget that. i'm about to do something i know will kill me._

i texted back, _what do you mean?_

_just don't do anything with your left ring finger. :)_

i didn't text back, i just smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **so sorry it took me so long, my computer had to get fixed. :) so what do you think?


	10. a note from Sam:

i just wanted to let everyone know that i have not abandoned the story; i just can't think of where to take it. so if you have an idea, let me know.

sorry it's taking so long. ):

oh. and i just saw that i haven't put a disclaimer on any of my chapter's so here it is. **i do not own any of the twilight characters, just the one's i made up.**

love,

Sam3


End file.
